1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to the field of dental products and, more specifically, to floss dispensers.
2. The Relevant Technology
Personal oral and dental hygiene is important for many people, not only for maintaining healthy gums and teeth, but also for improving or eliminating bad breath and for removing unsightly food particles from between the teeth. Good personal oral and dental hygiene includes brushing and flossing of the teeth on a regular basis, preferably after eating. However, it can be inconvenient and impractical to carry around large containers of floss throughout the day to be used intermittently between the eating of snacks and meals. Accordingly, floss dispensers have been developed that are small enough to carry in a person""s pocket.
One problem with small floss dispensers, however, is that because of their size, they can easy be overlooked and become lost when they are temporarily set down. Yet another problem associated with small floss dispensers is that they can be difficult to use. For example, it can be difficult to hold a floss dispenser that is very small while trying to remove and cut the floss from the dispenser. This is particularly true for people that have arthritis or other joint disorders that can affect manual dexterity.
Accordingly, there is currently a need in the art for improved floss dispensers.
Briefly summarized, presently preferred embodiments of the present invention are directed to improved floss dispensers having support arms configured to be held and to provide support during use.
According to one embodiment, the floss dispenser includes a body configured for holding and dispensing floss and a gripping arm extending away from the body. The gripping arm generally provides a gripping handle for increased leverage while dispensing the floss and for cutting the floss from the dispenser. During use, the gripping arm can be held in a user""s hand while the floss is pulled through a small hole in the body and cut on a cutter that is either connected to the body or the gripping arm.
According to one embodiment, the body of the floss dispenser may be configured with a hole suitable for connection to a key chain, key ring, and the like. This embodiment is useful for at least enabling the floss dispenser to be carried and used throughout the day, while at the same time minimizing the chances that the floss dispenser will be misplaced. The gripping arm can advantageously be configured in the shape of a key having teeth and other functional features suitable for operating a lock, or it may include merely ornamental teeth suitable for disguising the floss dispenser as an actual key, thereby enabling a person to carry the floss dispenser as discretely as possible. In this way, flossing can be surreptitious.
The gripping arm, which may be composed of any substantially rigid material, can be integrally connected to the body of the floss dispenser at the time of manufacture or, according to another embodiment, can comprise an actual key that is connected with the body of the floss dispenser by a mechanical means. For example, in one embodiment, the body of the floss dispenser comprises a casing having two body halves configured to open and close like a clam shell. According to this embodiment, the head of a key is securely held between the two body halves when the casing is closed. This embodiment is useful for enabling different keys to be interchangeably used, not only as a support arm, but also for pure key type operations such as for opening locks.
According to another embodiment, the body of the floss dispenser includes a sheath configured for receiving and securely holding the head of a key. This embodiment also enables different keys to be interchangeability used as a support arm and for true key functionality. The sheath may advantageously comprise rubber or another type of material with a high coefficient of frictional for securing the key in place against the body of the floss dispenser. In the alternative, the body of the floss dispenser may be clamped firmly together in a vice-like fashion around the key head by, e.g., one or more set screws.
According to yet another embodiment, the body of the floss dispenser can be configured to incorporate other devices for additional utility. For example, the body of the floss dispenser can be equipped with a small light to be used for illumination. The body of the floss dispenser can be equipped with a small toothpick for removing debris from between the teeth prior or subsequent to flossing.
It will be appreciated that the floss dispenser of the invention is generally useful for facilitating the removal of floss from the dispenser. In particular, the floss dispenser is configured for being held or gripped by the gripping arm while floss is dispensed and cut from the dispenser. The floss dispenser is also configured for being attached to a key chain so that it can be carried around at all times without being misplaced or lost.
These and other benefits, advantages and features of the present invention will more fully apparent from the following description and appended claims, or may be by the practice of the invention as set forth hereinafter.